Kagome, Kidnapped
by ShayFox77
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by the mysterious Sesshoumaru. But only he knows what he wants with Kagome. He begins to train her in her Miko powers, which he finds are limitless. Will Kagome ever make it back to the gang? And does Sesshoumaru love Kagome? The
1. Sesshoumaru's plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did. But I don't. God if I did I would make the coolest plot twists! ::grins evilly and walks away mumbling to herself::  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up on the high mountain, overlooking the plain below where his loathsome brother and his "gang" were traveling across the land. Lucky for him, he had created a spell that masked his youkai energy and scent. So even if he was sitting right on top of his little brother, he wouldn't know it.  
  
Right now, he liked being alone. Rin was pleasant she was, and Jakken, well, not so much, but they become nuisance after a while. He preferred to do business alone. Alone and empty of feeling was how he preferred it to be. He would not give in to any human characteristics. Filthy dirty humans, running around pretending their lives meant something. He would kill every single one some day. But it would be a whole lot easier if he had the right sword for it. Why had his father left him the weaker sword? Did he foresee his future of human slaying and murder? Or was it that woman, that disgusting human woman, who must have cast a spell upon him for him to love her the way he did.  
  
Why did his hanyou brother even care for that useless miko? Well, he could see Inuyasha had only fleeting feelings for the dead miko, but her reincarnation, now that was another story. When ever she was in trouble, he would rush off to her aid, not even thinking about his own feelings. How weak of him. Even if she was beautiful, and full of unfulfilled potential, she probably wasn't worth it.  
  
But he did know the legend. If it was true, she was more powerful than all of the priestesses who had ever lived. Unlimited power was just in her reach. Why did she not take it? And why does she make me so angry every time I think of her!?  
  
"It's not like I care about her or anything." He snarled to himself. But when he realized he was lying to himself, he shook his head. But a voice inside him kept nagging.  
  
'Why would you watch her sleep under the moon and stars if you didn't feel anything for the insufferable human? It's not like that had anything to do with business or the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha was in the trees watching her as well. It was no time to attack without a plan.  
  
But now, they were unaware. Now was the time to begin the plan he had plotted for months. He had planned to steal Kagome, open her to her true power and then sway her to join him by force or by her own will. That would be his ultimate weapon. Detachments from his own body were just that, detachments. They could be of no real use besides a distraction for Inuyasha. But this girl (besides having a third of the Shikon no Tama) had real power.  
  
"Showtime." He said to himself as the people below sat down for a meal.  
  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"That's a simple question. With a simple answer. But now why would I tell you?" He mocked. Inuyasha's anger for his demon brother flared as he pulled out Tetsusaiga, now transformed.  
  
"Have you mastered the sword yet, or do you just swing it around?" He called out to him. Inuyasha growled and charged at him with the sword. Sesshoumaru laughed and moved aside easily. Inuyasha caught him looking back at the group standing in the bushes.  
  
"What now!? Your fight is with me!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru grinned and charged back at Inuyasha with his claws. He dodged the first swing, but Sesshoumaru doubled back and slashed him across his back. Inuyasha silently cursed to himself. Pain seared down his back. Poison! Inuyasha lay on the ground, paralyzed.  
  
He could only see out of the corner of his eye as Sesshoumaru attacked the others. Try as they might, Miroku was knocked unconscious and Sango flew over a pile of rocks into a tree. The kitsune and demon cat tried to block Kagome as she aimed another arrow. But she missed due to his brother's speed. Then he could only hear her scream, before he blacked out.  
  
Everything was dark, even for his eyes. His body too felt stiff and raw, especially his back. As he lay there on a mat at Kaede's hut, his memory of the past few hours returned to him.  
  
KAGOME! He jumped up, giving him a head rush. Around him sat a sleeping Miroku and an unconscious Sango. Shippou and Kirara sat patiently next to Kaede, who was mixing up some herbs.  
  
"Where's Kagome!?" He screamed. Miroku's head shot in his direction.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. he took her. But he didn't hurt her. I think she's okay." He said quietly.  
  
"Than we have to go find her, now!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Shippou already searched for her scent. Not even Sesshoumaru left any kind of trail. Were clueless." Miroku told him in a calm voice.  
  
"SO! We don't need clues! We're going to get her back! What about the jewel?" He screamed to them.  
  
"She gave it to Shippou when she saw you fall. He has it for now."  
  
Kaede came to him and pushed his shoulder gently, trying to make him lean back. Reluctantly, he fell backwards and swallowed down the strange tasting tea. The room went dark again.  
  
Kagome awoke in a dark room, her hands and feet locked in chains behind her back. But she snapped wide awake. 'I remember. flying away on his back. but where am I now? Thank gods I gave the jewel shard to Shippou.' Remembering who had taken her, where ever she was, she shouted out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" She yelled. A sinister laugh came from the darkness.  
  
"So you've finally awoken? You should be asleep for another day with the potency of that potion. no matter." He told her.  
  
"What do you want with me!? Let. me. go!" She said as she struggled against the chains. Though she could not see him, she sensed his presence but a few feet from her.  
  
"Kagome-chan, don't worry, everything will be fine." He told her.  
  
"Why do you call me that? I am no friend of yours." She yelled out in anger.  
  
"Not yet, not yet. But soon, Kagome-chan." He said. "Do you like the dress?"  
  
"What?" She said, looking down at her clothes. "You changed my clothes? Pervert." She said angrily. He laughed deeply again.  
  
"Don't worry, Rin changed you into you dress. She only needed a bit of magic to keep you standing. I wasn't there for the actual process." He said. She had the sickening feeling he was grinning.  
  
"Who's Rin?" Kagome asked, a little more calmly.  
  
"Rin is." He trailed off. "Come here, Rin." He called. She heard a door swing open and shut. Then a sudden light came and filled the small room, coming from no visible source. Before her stood a little girl in front of the towering figure of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hello Kagome-sama." She said politely in a small and high voice.  
  
"She is an orphan. Or as least she was. That is all for now, Rin." He told her. She obediently stepped out of the room behind a wooden door.  
  
"Why am I here then? You know I don't have any of the jewel." She yelled.  
  
"Yes, I did discover that earlier. You are here to learn your true miko power." He said with a stern expression.  
  
"But why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"In time, in time, Kagome-chan." He said to her. A low snarl emitted from her lips. Sesshoumaru only sat down in front of her.  
  
[AN: God! Why does he have to have such a long friggin' name!? I'd call him Fluffy but you know you wouldn't take him seriously if I did.]  
  
"Meditate with me." Sesshoumaru ordered her. Kagome laughed openly.  
  
"What do you think I am, a dog?" She said half giggling.  
  
"Meditate with me or I'll starve you." He said in an angry tone. She stopped laughing and gave him a deep scowl before she shut her eyes. Though she could not clear her mind of all the thoughts rushing around.  
  
"You're not clearing your mind." He stated simply.  
  
"Well it's a little hard when you're being held hostage. I just can't seem to calm down, ya' know?" She said in a sarcastic tone. He gave her a very sullen look and stood up. She realized he wasn't carrying the blanket or tail or whatever that thing was on his back for once. 'I wonder why.'  
  
"Would you like to eat something, or bathe?" He asked politely. She raised an eyebrow to this.  
  
"I could go for these cuffs coming off. It's not like I'd be able to hit you over the head with a brick and run away now is it?" Kagome answered him. She was getting very tiered of this silly game. She knew that he wanted her alive for something, but she didn't yet know what. What could he gain from her miko powers?  
  
He actually listened to her and stepped up to the chains. With a wave of his hands, they fell off. She rubbed her ankles and wrists instinctively. Slowly, so she didn't startle him into doing something rash, she stood up and brushed herself off. He stood only a foot away from her, but it seemed like only inches. And even though she was only a good six inches shorter than he, he seemed to completely shadow her. It was actually quite intimidating.  
  
"Water would be good. My throat is a little sore." She told him. 'As if he cares', she thought. He motioned for her to fallow him outside of the door. He led her into a dinning room sort of place. In fact it was quite similar to her home kitchen for the exception of appliances. On the low bamboo table, bowls of ramen, fried vegetables, and noodles (as well as her water) stood in waiting, each giving off steam.  
  
Sesshoumaru had already sat down on a cushion and picked up a set of chop sticks. Kagome sat opposite him and picked up a bowl. She saw then there were two of everything. One for her and one for him. 


	2. Kagome's Magic

Kagome ate in a very reserved manner, as if expecting her next bite to be her last. He couldn't entirely blame her. As he watched her eat, he discovered how odd it was to share company with some one of equal stature. 'Equal. well she has the potential to be, but not quite yet.' He thought. After they had finished eating, they sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"You never answered my question. Do you like the dress? I actually took the time to make it." He told her. She looked down and examined the long flowing sapphire gown.  
  
"It is nice, pretty too. It feels like its only resting lightly on my skin, like I'm wearing butterfly wings or something." She said. For some reason, this pleased him.  
  
"Butterfly wings would be much heavier." He answered her. 'Why am I continuing this useless chatter?' He asked himself. She looked at him sideways, seeing his frown.  
  
"Meditate now." He said in a simple tone. Kagome actually nodded and shut her eyes. This time, it was hard for him to clear his thoughts. They kept straying back to Kagome.  
  
"Now look inside yourself, try to see your power. Can you see it?" He asked. For a moment she did not answer him, but then she replied in a frustrated tone,  
  
"No. I can't." She said. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked to kneel in front of her. Her eyes flashed with suspicion and fear at the sight of him sitting in front of her.  
  
"I can help you." He said in his ever deep voice. Timidly, he reached out his hand and placed it upon her chest. [AN: No, above her breasts ya' perverts]. All the muscles in her body seemed to tighten at his contact. He could feel her breathing picking up dramatically, and the beating of her heart sounded as if she was totally out of breath. But when he closed his eyes, she did the same. And gradually, his mind merged with hers. They could hear each other's thoughts. Or rather, their emotions.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up in several things. She had great fear of him, and felt intimidated. He felt her struggling to keep her food down, due to worry. He knew the frustration she felt at her trapped situation. He knew Kagome could not get much from him, as he only showed his placid surface.  
  
But suddenly it was as if a wall inside him had fallen. All Kagome had to do was wish that she could see deeper inside of him and she could. He sent her a feeling of great anger and rage for her invasion. She immediately backed off. Now he concentrated on her, moving to her power source. In her heart, of course, where else? Now all he had to do was unlock the key to her miko power and she would be able to wield it, with practice.  
  
All he had to do was pierce the cage, then her power came flowing through her body. He could feel it as if it were his own. It spread to her hands, her toes, to the pit of her stomach. It was amazing. Gracefully he broke the contact and opened his eyes. She opened hers a second later. She was glowing in a silver light.  
  
"I'm gonna find her before the new moon." Inuyasha told Miroku that day as they walked on an old road. He nodded in a way which made Inuyasha wonder it he was listening anymore. 'Why don't they care!?' He kept thinking.  
  
"Why doesn't anybody care!?" He yelled suddenly, voicing his thoughts.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you really must know." Sango began, "We think Sesshoumaru took her for her jewel shards. And I deduce that when he found she did not have them. he. he." She stopped in the middle of the road, and broke down in tears.  
  
Miroku ran over to her and tried to hold her up with his arms, but she fell to the ground. Then Shippou burst out in tears as well, hugging Sango. Miroku did not cry out, but Inuyasha saw a few tears leek from his eyes. Even Kirara laid down next to Sango and made a sound that resembled whimpering.  
  
"No! No, no, no! She can't be dead!" Inuyasha yelled. This just made Sango go though a whole other burst of tears. "I would know if she were dead, because the beads would come off! And I just know she's not dead!" He yelled. At these words of logic Sango and the kitsune quieted some.  
  
"Let's take the day off over in those trees. We all need some time." Miroku said. Although Inuyasha wanted to walk on forever in search of her, he agreed to stop for a day.  
  
She was totally amazing. Awe-inspiring, astounding, and the rest of it. In just a few hours she had learned to control her power so much she would telepathically move things, turn things to dust, or create things from earth. She was starting to shape shift by the time the sun set. She needed very little coaching, and in just another hour, she had shape shifted into a perfect replica of himself.  
  
"That's very good." He told her as she levitated herself. She told him it was no problem now, with all that power. He had been tempted to simply drain her power just so he could use it for a few days before it died away from him. But he was not a fool enough to do so.  
  
'I can't believe how much she can do. In a few days she may be me equal. Hardly human anymore, really. But she is still human. I won't look at her like that, I won't smell her scent. But can I help myself?' He was thinking.  
  
But just then he was startled by Rin who came in through a door.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, would you come tuck me in?" Rin asked. Kagome turned too and smiled at the child.  
  
"Of course. I'll be there in just a moment." He told her.  
  
"Wait here a little while and practice. I'll be back in a few moments." He told her. He fallowed Rin into her sleeping chambers and then proceeded to tuck her in under the covers. When he stroked her hair to the side she asked him,  
  
"Will Kagome-sama be staying long?" She asked.  
  
"As long as she is needed here, yes." He told her in response.  
  
"Good. She seems very nice. It will be fun to have another girl around." She told him with a big smile. He lightly kissed her on the cheek and smiled slightly to the young girl. Behind him, the door opened and Kagome came inside.  
  
"Kagome!" Rin shouted to her. "Do you know any bed time stories? Sesshoumaru tells me he doesn't know any. But I think he just doesn't want to tell me them." Rin said looking back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Of course I know some!" She said as she came to kneel at the other side of her bed.  
  
"Have you heard the one about the magical unicorn?" Kagome asked Rin.  
  
"No, tell me please!" Rin shouted with joy. Kagome began telling her the story. Sesshoumaru was remotely interested in the story, but instead watched the two interact. Kagome seemed like she knew a lot about children and what they liked. 'She looks so beautiful in the dim light.' He thought.  
  
'What are you suggesting!?' He asked himself. 'Look at her! She loves children, she's powerful, beautiful, and has a great inner strength hard to find in a human. But she is still only human. But she is a miko! A super human, which is as good as a youkai in some ways.' He thought. His thoughts kept going in such circles that soon he found himself just staring at her, not listening to a word she had said.  
  
"And they all lived happily ever after." Kagome said and she pulled the covers over the calmly sleeping child. She looked up to him with a smile. "She is such a sweet child." She told him.  
  
"I know." He replied. He abruptly got the sense of fatherhood in his mind. He felt as if he was the father, Kagome was the mother, and Rin were their child. What was this strange poison Kagome was spreading through his mind? He felt. emotion. 


	3. The Taste of Blood

* * *  
* * *  
  
'I'll kill that bastard when I find him, I swear.' Inuyasha said to himself. The light was still dim in the dewy dawn, but Inuyasha was wide awake. Everyone had fallen asleep to the sounds of tears and sobs around a perpetually dying fire.  
  
"Where ever you are Kagome, I won't let you stay there. I won't give up without a fight. I will find you. I promise." He told the wind. It seemed to carry off his words into the sunrise, like a wish to be granted. Then the wind blew back at him as if in reply. The air rushing through the trees sounded like words.  
  
Be patient Inuyasha. We will find each other very soon. Go east.  
  
"Kagome?" He whispered to the wind. The only reply was another gust of wind. It sounded curiously like a farewell.  
* * *  
* * *  
  
That night as Kagome slept soundly in the warm covers, she had a dream. Inuyasha was seated in the tree tops, looking into the rising sun. She felt his longing for her. His. love? She heard him speak to the wind in a hopeful voice. She heard his promise to her. She found herself whispering in the wind to him. She told him to be patient, to go east. Not even Kagome herself knew where they were, but it was like all the doors of knowledge had opened to her, and all she needed to do was go through whatever one she wanted. She waved good bye to Inuyasha and began to come out of the dream into the real world. Or was she there all along?  
  
She rolled over in the silk covers to face the door. The room was filled with vanities and candles and mirrors, but sitting on the end of her bed, sat Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Kagome-sama?" He asked. She noted how he called her Kagome-sama, not Kagome-chan this time. Did he have some respect for her this time?  
  
"Fairly well. Except for the fact I couldn't sleep because I was in the house of a homicidal maniac, being held against my will. But other than that, it was fine." Kagome told him in very sarcastic tone. She sat up in bed to better see the sinister looking figure sitting at the end of the bed. He laughed deeply for a moment, and then quieted.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome was startled at first. There had to be some kind of underlying purpose for the question. But if there was, she found no clues he was planning anything.  
  
"Very well." She said. Kagome got up from the bed in the nightgown she had changed into before, and found her dress on a hanger. It really was a thing of beauty, the way it flowed behind her, and the long silk sleeves that widened enough for ten girl's arms. Kagome took it off of the hanger and held it up again.  
  
"I'll be right out." She told Sesshoumaru, seeing he had not moved from the spot.  
  
"Of course." He said, more to himself than to her. It was almost as if he had intended to stay and watch her change. 'Pervert.' Kagome thought.  
  
When she came out, Sesshoumaru was standing on a balcony outside of the hallway. She observed there was no railing, as she walked up behind him. Though after she saw the view, she stepped up further.  
  
Hills and mountains rolled to forever and above, clear blue skies with white puffy clouds could be seen.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Kagome said, seeing the river below the large castle. Unexpectedly, Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her waist, and held her close. "What the." She began, before he interrupted her.  
  
"Hold on." He said. Kagome, could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet, wrapped both of her arms around his shoulders in an attempt to hold on. They were lifted off the balcony and began to fly over the country side. Kagome let go a little more, feeling the surface of a dark cloud beneath her. But she didn't take her arms away just yet.  
  
"So this is a walk to you?" She asked. He nodded, keeping both eyes strait ahead. "So them, where's Rin?" She asked.  
  
"She's being watched by Jakken." He told her.  
  
"Oh, that weird little frog that fallows you around?" She asked, wishing she had phrased it differently. He nodded again. They rose higher into the air, and Kagome held on tighter, fearing what would happen if the cloud disappeared. 'He could kill me right now. All he would have to do is just let go, and I would fall to my death.' She thought.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," She began, "Why are you keeping me here? Why are you letting me stay here in such comfort and luxury?" She asked. At first there was no reply.  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
  
"You are here to learn about your miko powers. Then you will help me gather the jewel shards." He told her. She made a deep frown, looking as if she had been insulted.  
  
"And what if I don't?" Kagome asked harshly.  
  
"Then you die." He told her. But deep down he knew he wouldn't be able to kill her. 'Human weakness, I feel it. I should just let her fall right here, let her die. Then I will be strong again. Strong and pure.' He thought. But her warm arms felt so nice around him, and he could smell her wonderful scent.  
  
"Why don't you just get Kikyou to help you? I'm sure she doesn't care who's side she's on as long as it's against Inuyasha.  
  
"She is powerful, but she is weaker than you are. She has her own twisted vengeance to fulfill." He told her. She smiled.  
  
"And you don't? I know you hate humans because Inuyasha's mother was one. I know you hated it. This is just vengeance you're fulfilling. Except you won't stop at destroying your brother. You want to destroy all things like him." She stated. Sesshoumaru had felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him. He knew this girl was smart, but he had not expected such depth from some one so young.  
  
"I suppose you are right, Kagome-sama. But we are what were are, and that is all we can be." He answered cryptically.  
  
"I know you hate your little brother, Sesshoumaru-sama, but why? He had nothing to do with his mother and your father's marriage. Just because he is the result of that, doesn't make it his fault you know." She said.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it with you." Sesshoumaru told her. He regretted his choice of wording after he saw her saddened expression.  
  
"Then who? It's not like you're-" She said, before he cut her off.  
  
"Be quiet and enjoy the view." He ordered her. She bit her lower lip hard. Before she could hide it, he saw the trickle of blood down her lips. He took a hand to her lip, and wiped away the blood. Before he thought about it, he brought the taste to his own lips, and licked away the crimson liquid. 'Her blood even tastes better. . .' He thought. Kagome gave him a small smile for some reason.  
"Don't do that again." He told her. She nodded silently.  
  
* * * * *  
* *8 -ha ha *  
  
Kagome did love the beautiful flight they had. Sesshoumaru opened up to her more that day after they got back.  
  
~*~*Flashback~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru tasted her blood and closed his eyes. He acted as if he were tasting creamy chocolate. She could even hear a low purr coming from his deep throat. He sounded so content, just to taste her blood.  
  
~*~*End Flashback*~*~  
  
"Try harder." He told her. Kagome felt as if a vein in her head was about to burst. Then she opened her eyes and looked to her hands. Yes! She managed to give herself stripes! "Very good." He praised her. "You look nice in stripes. Pity you aren't a tiger youkai. But I think you look better without them." He said with a chuckle. Kagome looked up to him and let her stripes fade. He had just complemented her, right? 'He's never said something like that. Never shown any emotion to me at all before now. Then he keeps looking at me the way. . . Inuyasha does. Like he's. . . Oh, never mind.' She said to herself.  
  
The next time, she gave herself red stripes and silver hair like Sesshoumaru's. When she saw herself, she looked like she was his female twin. He laughed at this, too.  
  
After they ate dinner, they talked a bit about new magic and what else he was going to teach her. Kagome knew if she wanted any respect from this she was going to have to be as mature and placid (emotionally) as possible.  
  
Before she went to bed, he and Kagome tucked Rin (whom she had hardly seen except for at lunch) to bed again with another story.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^**^* One Week Later *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
Kagome awoke again and looked to the foot of her bed. There as always sat Sesshoumaru. Except instead of his usual greeting, he sniffed at the air. Then he shut his eyes and inhaled one long breath through his slender nose. When he flicked his eyes open again, they looked like lamps.  
"You're in heat." He said plainly.  
  
(Author's Note: The time of heat for a human is the few days before her period. Because duh, if you're on your period, it's a little unlikely you'll conceive.)  
  
"Oh really." She said in an offended manner. He raised an eyebrow to this. "Then I need to go back to the village soon or you're going to have a real problem on your hands."  
  
"What- Oh. Yes, of course." He said. Kagome fell to the floor in a classic anime style.  
  
* * * * *  
* * * * 


	4. Youkai's Lust

* * * * *  
* * * *  
  
(Author's note: Yes, I know it's short but trust me, you'll like it.)  
  
Inuyasha was growing less hopeful everyday. Though he had turned east (for reasons the group did not know) he was still finding no trace of Kagome. He knew Sesshoumaru could mask his scent now, but that didn't make him entirely undetectable.  
  
When sniffing around that day, he smelled a new scent.  
  
"Youkai." He told the others. Everyone went on full alert. Only Kagome could sense exactly how close they were, so it was no surprise when the huge centipede youkai emerged from the ground only a moment later.  
  
It had the length of ten men, with over a thousand legs, each one with razor sharp claws. Sango and Miroku stood beside Inuyasha at first with the hyper kitsune behind them. The demon made a screeching moan that hurt Inuyasha's ears, but was no less for the human beside him.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the transformed Tetsusaiga, and prepared to attack. The youkai reared up and then. . . Ran way back through the woods.  
  
"Get back here and fight you coward!" Inuyasha called after it. Shippou jumped out yelling,  
  
"Ha ha, you cowardly centipede! He knew he wasn't a match for us the moment he came!" He yelled in the direction of the disappearing demon.  
  
"I don't think so." Miroku stated. When they all gave him a questioning look he explained, "He was more than a match for us and he knew it. The only reason he would run away was if he was going to go tell some one we were-" He began before Inuyasha screamed,  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" And with that Inuyasha sped off into the forest after the demon, branching his sword high. Sango began to fallow him but Miroku held her back.  
  
"He wants to take care of this alone I think." He told her in explanation.  
  
A half an hour later, a bruised and minorly bleeding Inuyasha came back, with the sword covered in blood. In his hand, he held a purple shard.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay!?" They ran to him.  
  
"Getoff, I'm fine. But I know where he was going. I smelt more youkai on my way back. Sesshoumaru must have them guarding his land.  
  
"How do you know it's your brother?" Shippou asked, taking the shard and placing it on the jewel he held around his neck.  
  
"Because. . ." He began, almost telling them the story about the wind telling him to go this way. "I just know. Let's get going before the smell of blood travels to the other youkai. If it does, they'll run and tell Sesshoumaru."  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
  
Kagome looked back up to the imposing man before her. She had always viewed him in her mind as a blood thirsty killer. But seeing him finish off his soup so calmly was not part of that picture. She knew something was going on in his head as well. Every now and then he would ball his hands in to fists or shake and then stop. He looked at her sometimes like she was a bowl of ramen. She had never known him to lose any control, but she could see him slipping. Kagome wasn't an idiot either, she saw the looks he gave her, the way he stared (not at her face) and his emotion flaring up.  
  
Beneath his calm appearance was a ragging storm, that could break lose at any moment. She looked at his deep eyes, and saw there for once, not mean coldness, but a longing pain. His eyes weren't so cold anymore. In fact, she felt herself melting over them.  
  
'What are you thinking? He hates humans, he hates you. NO he doesn't. But I think I'm warming up to him now. He is emotional in some ways, just not in the conventional ones. I know he loves Rin even if he doesn't say it, and I know he likes me, (if not love) even if he won't say it. Gods, why do I have to be here in heat?' She kept thinking.  
  
"Let's practice." He told her softly. The way he said it though, made her want to jump up and hug him. She couldn't stop herself from feeling that way, no matter how hard she seemed to try.  
  
She got up from the table and went to the mat where they practiced. She at down, trying to clear her mind. She did want to learn about her power, that's for sure. She loved her new power, her new purpose, but had no intention of helping him kill anyone later on. As she slowed into a deeper trance, these thoughts fell away. Little did she know, that she would understand this lesson better than any other.  
  
"Were going to learn psychic empathy today." He told her calmly.  
  
"What's that good for?" Kagome asked, not seeing his purpose.  
  
"In battle, to know how your enemy is feeling is a great gift. You can tap into his thoughts and his plans if you know this basic skill." Sesshoumaru said. "The skill is quite easy compared to what you've learned so far, but it is vital, none the less. All you have to do is reach out your energy and touch the other person with it. But instead of making it a physical touch, you merge it with their energy. Once you do this, you will feel exactly what the other is feeling, almost as if it where your own emotions. You must learn to define which is your and which isn't, and how to suppress the second." But by the time he finished explaining this, Kagome was already stretching her energy.  
  
Slowly she masked the energy, and reached out to Sesshoumaru. Then she moved it to envelop his whole body. The merging was the tricky part, but no more tricky for Kagome than turning her head. Suddenly as if flood gates had opened, Sesshoumaru's feelings crashed into her. She cried out and he looked up, suddenly realizing what she was doing.  
  
He broke the connection hastily and the energy whip-lashed right back to Kagome.  
  
She felt hunger. Desire. Pain. She felt hating and loathing of humans, and love for Rin and the human female. Self hatred and revulsion flooded her, and she couldn't tell the difference between her emotions and his.  
  
They mingled and bonded inside her, and one emotion ruled out them all. Lust. She could smell it in the air, and before she knew what she was doing, she jumped on Sesshoumaru much like a wolf does his pray, and began to kiss him deeply. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop.  
  
Cliffhanger! Fwhahah! Don't worry; I won't make you wait more than a few hours. I'll be up till five am today so I'll have it posted by eleven pm or something. 


	5. A Kiss goodbye

There she was, kissing Inuyasha's brother, deeper than she had ever kissed any one. And the thing that struck her upside the head was, he was kissing her back at about the same pace, if not more so.  
  
The emotions ruled her for another whole minute, and then abruptly, they stopped. She took her lips away and gasped for air. She was sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap, holding his head.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean to, I shouldn't have. . . Sorry." She tried to explain as she detangled herself from him. Though she could feel her wanting to get back on his lap. She could still feel his cool, pale skin against hers.  
  
"No, it's my fault. Don't apologize. I lost control. . ." He said, getting up in mid sentence. He began to walk away down the long hall at a fast pace. But Kagome remembered how flustered and loving he looked, how good he felt. 'Thank Gods it wore off or my hands would have been going places. . .' She thought as she stood up. But her stomach seemed to jerk her as she realized something else.  
  
'Some of those emotions were mine. . .'  
  
The thought puzzled her. She had been crushing on Inuyasha, before she left 'Got kidnapped you mean. . .' and now in only a week's time, she had fallen for his brother.  
  
"How twisted is this!?" Kagome said in a loud murmur, noticing that if she said it too loud he would defiantly hear her. But she knew what she was feeling was real, even if it was some twisted desire for some one, any one, to love her.  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru sat there on the open balcony, meditating, clearing his mind. He had totally lost it back there, totally given in to his desires. And he liked it.  
  
'This human girl has tainted me with her love. . . But I love her equally. I love her now, and I can't stop. I've regained my control, but I can't stop loving her. Why can't I stop!?' He thought, trying to regain his serenity.  
  
Before he could think upon it more, he heard foot steps behind him. What could Jakken possibly want now?  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru, sir, I would like a word with you when you have the time to bless me with your attention. It is of a serious matter sir and-" Jakken said before Sesshoumaru cut him off.  
  
"I do not want to be disturbed. Be gone from me." Sesshoumaru said. He could hear Jakken scuttle off down the corridor, but another scent came down the hall. That beautiful, lustful scent. . .  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked before coming out onto the balcony. She sat down gingerly beside him, dangling her long graceful legs over the edge. She sat so close to him, he could feel her warmth, the warmth he had never had to his own cold skin.  
  
"I'm sorry for invading your privacy, I had no right to. Please forgive me." She said in her sweet voice.  
  
"It was not your fault. Had I been more aware I would have stopped you." He told her, turning his face to look at her big brown eyes.  
  
"No, I shouldn't have done this." She said as she took his face in her warm hands. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrists but did not pull them away. She leaned in to him, her smell flowing in his lungs. Then, ever so gently, she placed her soft lips upon his. And she kissed him.  
  
At an attempt to control himself, he held still, letting her kiss him. But he couldn't do it long. He began to kiss her back, and his cold hands found her waist. She shivered at them and gasped, but only pushed herself upon him deeper. He felt so utterly weak and consumed by this human, so stained. And he loved her more than he had ever loved anything, that he knew what he had to do right then and there.  
  
"Kagome, you must go." Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
"But I can't. I can't leave. I love you Sesshoumaru. . . I couldn't leave if I wanted to!" Kagome told him.  
  
'She has to go! She is consuming all I am, I cannot continue with this ache and longing for her. If she does not leave, I would give everything up just to be near her. . . She must go, or it will be the end of me.'  
  
It took every once of mental, physical, and emotional strength he had to connect with her lips one last, true time. Then, he used his power and hers, and teleported her, right out of the bounds of his lands.  
  
With the anger that obsessive emotion held him in, he transformed into his true wolf form, and he howled to the gray sky, in pain. It had to be done.  
  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Kagome lay on the damp ground, weeping. Her tears fell unnoticed by the rain that pummeled her back. She could hear the wolf's howl of pain in her mind. She could still feel his lips. She understood why he had to let her go. He was a murderer, and he wanted that, but he wanted her more. He would have given up his existence to be with her. She could hear his thoughts still, how much he missed her, when it had only been a few hours ago. She sat up feeling torn inside, and began to walk west. West to go home, to go home and sleep it away.  
  
She walked for hours through the hard rain, that seemed to be punishing her. She used her miko powers to place a charm on the dress so it would never be damp, and never lose its color, and never fringe. It would never fade. She stopped thinking about where she was going. She hardly remembered their yells, their questions. She just asked to be taken home.  
  
* * *  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha stared at the fire being rained out. It made the hissing sound of a snake, just like the one the last youkai he killed made. They were getting closer and closer and soon they wou-  
  
He sniffed the air. It ran thick with Kagome's scent.  
  
"Kagome!?" He yelled through the loud noises of rain.  
  
"I'm over here." She said weakly. If it weren't for his ears, he wouldn't have heard her frail crying.  
  
(A/N: So here I am, eating my ramen ('tis the food of the Gods I swear) and updating the fan fiction for the second time today. I know its sad now, but it will get better, I promise! I'll probably update it a third time today too, so keep watching! ::Spills noodles:: Grrrrr.) 


	6. Demon Soul Inside

The next day Kagome got up early. Inuyasha noticed she had been lying in some mud, but her dress looked perfect. When no one else had awoken yet, he jumped from the trees and sat next to her. Her appearance had not changed.  
  
"What the hell did he do to you?" Inuyasha asked her bluntly.  
  
"He taught me magic." She replied quietly.  
  
"Why?" He asked her in disbelief.  
  
"He wanted me to collect the shards for him. He said I was powerful. But I ran away." She explained plainly.  
  
"Then why the fuck do you look like him!?" He whispered loudly.  
  
"I. . . I what?" She stammered, taking her hands to her face.  
  
"You look like my freaking brother! Your eyelids, your eyes, and you look older." He told her angrily. She took her hands away.  
  
"I. . . don't know yet." She told him quietly.  
  
"Feh! What kind of magic did he teach you then?" He asked her, trying to get to the bottom of the situation. Kagome cupped her hands over her face and then slid them down her hair. Any feature that separated Kikyou with Kagome disappeared. He looked into Kik-Kagome's eyes.  
  
"All kinds." She replied in explanation of the change. Then with a wave, she turned back to her normal appearance. But then she shut her eyes and changed into the form of his bother.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" He yelled, drawing the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"It's still me Inuyasha. Except now, I can command all of my miko powers." He-she said. Suddenly, he was lifted into the air. Kagome had turned back and was raising her hands up, as if commanding his flight. Then she pulled her hands away and he fell. Of course he landed gracefully, but gave her a confused look.  
  
"Go back to Kaede's village. I'll be back in a few days." She told him with a small smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked plainly. But he didn't think she even heard his last question, for that moment she was there, and the next moment, she was not. Inuyasha looked around in confusion. She was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
She had only learned a short range teleporting system, and it did take her most of the next day to get to the well. She jumped in hesitantly and found herself at home again. She told her parents a shrot hello and went upstairs.  
  
Kagome looked around her room. It looked to strange now, so small. Nothing compared to her inner turmoil. Nothing compared to her newfound power. She could turn everything pink, or blue, or red. She could make it gold or dust. It was all so insignificant to her feelings. She lay down on the deep bed. The covers seemed to swallow her. They brought her to the sleep she so dearly wanted.  
  
The morning brought no peace. But she thought about things more. 'I wish Sesshoumaru would have let me stay. I don't know how I turned to love him so fast, or how I feel so bad inside about it. I mean, I only knew the guy for a week and now I'm clawing my insides out? This shouldn't be. But it is. Maybe it's because I've wanted Inuyasha's love for so long, and I see Sango and Miroku all the time. Maybe I just wanted some of that for myself. Maybe I'm crying not just out of love, but self pity too?' Yes, that made sense.  
  
"I need to go do something. Something fun and normal. Shopping and Frappuccinos. That's good." She told herself. On her way downstairs her mom called,  
  
"Where are you going sweetie? You just got back." She asked.  
"I'm going to the mall for a while. I need. . . school supplies." She told her.  
  
'Woah, you just lied to your mom! You've never strait out lied to her for no reason. This is getting so weird, what's wrong with me? I'm not. . . myself, anymore.'  
  
*~*~*Flash Back*~*~  
  
Suddenly as if flood gates had opened, Sesshoumaru's feelings crashed into her. She cried out and he looked up, suddenly realizing what she was doing.  
  
He broke the connection hastily and the energy whip-lashed right back to Kagome.  
  
*~*~*End Flash Back*~*~  
  
"That's it!" She cried out in the middle of the side walk, causing people to turn and stare. 'That's it! When he broke the connection, he broke it wrong, and I took a piece of his. . . soul.' She said. She knew this was true. Some foreign feeling of sadness and anger for the people around her had been on her mind.  
  
When she got on the bus she shut her eyes and looked within herself. Her beautiful sky blue aura danced around, but in one spot near her head, it was light yellow. 'Great, now I have to return it.' Was her only thought.  
  
'Not now. Now mall. Now Starbucks. Now shopping.' She thought after she got off the bus. The mall was pretty crowded for a Sunday, but she didn't have to wait in many lines.  
  
"A tall vanilla Frappuccino please. No, wait, bump that up a size." She told the woman working there. After she paid, she walked though the mall looking at new summer wear. She even bought a few new outfits.  
  
But back in a store called Random, she found a purse with red stripes, just like Sesshoumaru's. She bought that too.  
  
'Now that I've spend a few months savings on clothes and caffeinated drinks, I feel better.' She said to herself. 'I still feel horrible, but I think I know why he did it. He viewed it as a choice of good or evil. If he chose one, he would have to give up the other. He chose the evil of course, the bastard. Hey that's the spirit!' She thought with a slightly happier tone.  
  
When she got back on the bus she spotted too of her friends in the back, also sipping on some Starbucks concoction.  
  
"Kagome! Over here!" They shouted, shoving people out of the way to get to her.  
  
She sat in the middle with them as they told her about all the school she was missing. "The spots again? Geez Kagome, do you think it's allergic?" One asked.  
  
"Probably. Are there any exams tomorrow?" Kagome asked them.  
  
"One in math and grammar. Hope you studied because I hear they're really hard." The other told her. Thankfully, the bus came to her stop quickly. Her friends waved her goodbye and they whispered, "Good luck with that guy Kagome." At first she was startled, thinking they some how knew about Sesshoumaru, but she quickly understood they meant Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome got home a little late, dropping her bags off in her room before she went down for dinner. The ramen still made her feel empty inside, but the egg rolls helped. She didn't even think to study on the test before she shut her eyes and fell to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha and the rest got back to Kaede's hut riding on Kirara. It only took them about two days, and it was dust before they were all settled around the fire.  
  
"I bet she's pissed at Inuyasha for not finding her fast enough." Shippo said.  
  
"That is not the reason!" Inuyasha yelled at them, causing Kaede to smirk.  
  
"I bet that she's just tiered after being tortured or what ever the hell happened because Inuyasha didn't find her fast enough." Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
"She was not! And you lazy bastards were with me the whole time so blame yourselves!" Inuyasha yelled to them. But truthfully, he did blame himself. 'Poor Kagome, whatever happened; it was so bad she wouldn't even whine about it. . .' 


	7. Sesshoumaru's choice

* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru had not eaten since she left. His stomach ached but his mind's pain was more. He had loved her, he knew. But he had to send her away. If he had kept her, their love would have grown, and he would forget the life he had now, all to be with her, he could see it. But he had been so happy. Rin came up behind him the next morning and tugged at his side.  
  
"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" She asked in her innocent voice. "Where did Kagome go?" She asked loudly.  
"Kagome went away Rin." He told her placing a hand on her soft head.  
"But why?" She asked. How could he explain it to her?  
"Rin, I love Kagome." He said.  
"Yes, so do I, but why did she go? Because you loved her?" She asked.  
"She had to go because I loved her, and if I loved her, I couldn't concentrate on my work. I had to chose between her and work, Rin." He told her, trying to tell the young one the truth.  
"Well, I think you made the wrong choice. I think you should forget work, it only makes you angry anyway. Then you could spend more time with me and Kagome." She said with a smile.  
"I wish it were that simple. You see Rin, human emotions make you weak, and if I had human emotions, I wouldn't be so strong. That's how my father died, you know." He told her, now holding her small hand.  
"Well, I don't know about that. But I think you chose wrong. If I were you, I would forget trying to be strong and I would try to be happy. That's why I stay with you, so I can be happy, not powerful." She said.  
Suddenly it was as if a candle burst to flame in his mind. 'Why do I want this so much anyway? It only makes me angry and sad. Power isn't the kind of happiness I want. Even Rin, a child, knows every one wants to be happy. And Kagome made me happier than I've ever been in my life.'  
"Thank you Rin." He said with a smile.  
"For what?" She asked.  
"Your wisdom." He said. He gave her the biggest smile he could make. It even strained him a little too, for the muscles he had for smiling were almost non-existent. But then he stepped off the ledge and made his way to the Bone-Eating Well.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome hardly knew any of the answers to her tests, and all she got was questions about her health all day long. When the bell rang she ran from the school building. She didn't bother to catch a ride or even take the bus, she just ran home, strait to her room. She looked around again and decided to change her room a bit. Right now it was a blue theme, but wouldn't it be funny to make it all red and gold? She thought. In no time it looked like one of the designer rooms you see in magazines. Kind of Indian too, not like American Indian, but like India Indian. She even added little fringes onto the pillows and blankets and a pretty see though canopy.  
Once she was bored with that, she went to Souta's room. It was a little dull and gray. Soon the walls were covered in her little brother's favorite anime cartoon and his bedroom was totally re-themed.  
But she got tiered after all of this and went to take a shower. After she was clean and felt fresh, she went to change into something. She still felt tiered and worn and she always dressed like she felt. But she found the dress Sesshoumaru had made for her mid way into her change, and looked at it. She touched it, just to feel the texture again, and it turned several shades of purple and black. How sad, and how beautiful.  
She didn't even know quite what she was doing, but she put the dress on, loving the smooth feeling it had over her shaved legs. In fact, she started to pack a bag full of things. Clothes, soap, shampoo, razors, things for a very long trip. She didn't know where she was getting this feeling from, she just knew she had to pack and she was going to leave soon. When she finished, she headed out to the Well.  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru was almost to the little village. In his right hand he held a Shikon shard, and in his mind he held love. He sent out a message to Kagome, wherever she was, to get ready to go. He could already sense that she was not in this era, but down the well. He told her to get ready to go, get dressed and to go to the well. He didn't know how clearly she would receive it; it might only come out in emotion.  
There it was, the famous Bone Eating well. He looked longingly into it's blackness, knowing he would soon be holding her again.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha held up his head from outside the hut. He could smell something new. In fact it smelled like. . . His brother.  
"Sesshoumaru's at the well!" He ran in and told every one. Sango jumped up and fallowed Miroku out, along with Shippo and Kirara. Even Kaede ran forth and tried to keep up. But Inuyasha got there first, and seeing his brother sit on the edge of the well he yelled,  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" 


	8. Kagome's Sacrafice

He turned at the sudden call, obviously surprised to see them there.  
"I'm coming to get Kagome." Sesshoumaru told him blankly.  
  
"You won't lay a hand on her!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out the transformed Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I didn't come here to fight you Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru told him softly.  
  
"What, did you just think you could come here, take her, and watch us sit around!?" Inuyasha told him furiously.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be here at all. But if it's a fight you want little brother, it is a fight you will get." He said, standing up to his full height.  
  
Inuyasha charged at him with the sword, and Sesshoumaru easily dodged this. Sesshoumaru ran for war using a poison claw attack which hit Inuyasha on the chest. Inuyasha screamed with the pain of the poison flooding his body.  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright blue glow from the well. Sesshoumaru's head turned to look.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome crawled out of the well and assessed the scene. Sesshoumaru was standing only a few feet away from the well with a sword drawn, and he looked at her. 'Finally! Sesshoumaru came for me! I love him.' She thought as she climbed out of the well. He began to walk to her, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha running at him with the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kagome saw what he was doing before Sesshoumaru. It was as if everything went in slow motion. Inuyasha seemed to be charging at the speed of a snail, and Sesshoumaru's head was smiling at her as he held out his arms.  
  
Kagome tried to yell to him, but it was as if she couldn't speak, or Sesshoumaru couldn't hear her. So she ran. Ran faster than she had ever run in her life. Inuyasha was getting so close now, the sword was singing through the air.  
  
But she reached Sesshoumaru and pushed him to the side as she jumped in front. And Inuyasha saw this too, but he was already in mid-swing and there was no way he could stop himself.  
  
He seemed to scream in slow motion too, she could hear both brothers yelling her name, telling her to move. But she couldn't move any more than she could stop loving Sesshoumaru. So she stood there and waited for the blow. She wouldn't let Sesshoumaru die.  
  
Then the world sped up again and all Kagome heard was,  
  
"Slice." And there was no pain, only that slice sound coming from her chest. She didn't even feel it, but she felt the warm blood running down her skin, for it would not stain the dress.  
  
She heard voices, so many voices. Two men screaming, and old woman and a young girl crying, a monk running and yelling. A little kitsune crying. And people surrounded her as she started to go numb. Then there were flashes of people's faces, them smiling, crying. She saw herself in a swing, eating ramen, taking a test, her family, her friends. She saw herself telling Inuyasha to sit, and Sango and her throwing stones at a monk when they were trying to bathe. 'Is this my life?' She kept thinking.  
  
But the last things her eyes saw was Sesshoumaru. His rare smiles, his hands. She saw him sleeping, meditating, talking, flying. She made a wish in her last thoughts, a wish that she could be with him forever.  
  
* * * * *  
* * * *  
  
"Y-you. . . killed. . . h-her." Sesshoumaru stammered out.  
  
"You bastard. You pushed her in front of you, you'll pay with your soul for this." Inuyasha said, only able to stare at Kagome's lifeless face.  
  
"Stand back." Sesshoumaru told him. Inuyasha wasn't about to let him take her body.  
  
"Do you want her back or not!?" Sesshoumaru yelled with unexpected rage. Inuyasha stood back only a small step, not fully understanding what he meant. But he took out his sword and waved it over her body. 


	9. The love of a human and a youkai

* * * * *  
* * * *  
  
"Y-you. . . killed. . . h-her." Sesshoumaru stammered out.  
  
"You bastard. You pushed her in front of you, you'll pay with your soul for this." Inuyasha said, only able to stare at Kagome's lifeless face.  
  
"Stand back." Sesshoumaru told him. Inuyasha wasn't about to let him take her body.  
  
"Do you want her back or not!?" Sesshoumaru yelled with unexpected rage. Inuyasha stood back only a small step, not fully understanding what he meant. But he took out his sword and waved it over her body.  
  
Kagome blinked. 'The blood, where did the blood go?' Inuyasha thought. Kagome sat up and looked around. She turned to Sesshoumaru, who was leaning next to her. He expected her to jump back in fear. But Kagome laid her arms over his shoulders and pulled him down with her.  
  
"Gods Sesshoumaru, I missed you so much. Why didn't you come earlier?" Kagome said, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"I needed time to think Kagome, time to understand what was happening inside me. Kagome, I must confess, I love you." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Okay, hold up, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Inuyasha screamed at them, practically scratching himself in confusion. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with a smile. He nodded and released her. Kagome stood up in that beautiful black dress and walked towards him. Kagome took his hand and began pulling him away.  
  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Kagome led Inuyasha away from the scene, all the way to the God tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, you might want to sit down for this." Kagome told him. He stood still. "Fine, have it your way, but you're not going to like what I'm going to tell you." She told him trying to explain calmly. He nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm in love with Sesshoumaru." She told him. If he was still standing before, he was on his knees now.  
  
"And, I'm going to be with him. But I know it's my sacred duty to collect the shards. And. . . I want to stay and help you guys, but I also want to see Sesshoumaru. I don't know how it's going to work but-" Kagome tried to explain before he interrupted.  
  
"Who the hell can you love a cold hearted murderer?" Inuyasha asked without a hint of rage.  
  
"Inuyasha, he does things for a reason. He doesn't kill unless he thinks it's okay to. Which it's not, but he doesn't see it that way. He's got a heart Inuyasha, I know he does." Kagome told him. Inuyasha was on the ground now.  
  
"I told you, you should have sat down." Kagome said. 'Inuyasha is actually taking this pretty well. . .'  
  
"Okay." He said. Kagome stammered.  
  
"Just okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to say? I'm angry you want to see my evil brother, who happens to be a youkai and hates humans? Smells fishy to me." Inuyasha said. Kagome grabbed the beads around his neck and pulled him to her face.  
  
"I love Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru loves me. That's all you need to know. But I'm going to tell you something else Inuyasha, something you don't even need to know about your brother." Kagome yelled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's is giving it up. He's giving it all up, so he and I can be together. That's why he sent me away, because he knew it was a choice between who he was then and what he's becoming with me."  
  
"You know why he hates humans Inuyasha? He hates them because they're weak! And because you're half human, and so was your mother." She let him go and stepped back.  
  
"But I have miko power Inuyasha. He's seen that humans can be strong too. He's changing Inuyasha, he is."  
  
"Kagome, I'm not one to fool with love. But all I'm telling you is, watch your back, okay? I think with your power you could handle yourself. Come back when you can. Alright?" Inuyasha said. Kagome ran up to him and threw her arms on him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I was so afraid you wouldn't understand. You opinion means the world to me. I'll be back soon." Kagome told him. Inuyasha actually hugged her back. It felt so good to be accepted by him.  
  
The bushes rustled behind them and Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo came out. In turn, they each gave her a hug (Miroku didn't even touch her butt). 'But I guess he wouldn't with the thought of what Sesshoumaru would do to him. . .'  
  
Kagome went back to the clearing to find Sesshoumaru holding her things and a cloud beneath his feet. She ran to him as fast as her sandals and silk dress would let her go.  
  
"Are you ready to go Kagome?" He asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned in and laid a gentle kiss upon her soft lips.  
  
(A/N: thanks for reading all! Stay tuned for the epilogue!) 


	10. The end of the journey

Kagome held onto Sesshoumaru with all of her strength.  
  
"You know I have to come back and help them soon." Kagome told him.  
  
"I know. But I'll come and see you at night if you can manage it." Sesshoumaru told her, laying a kiss on her cheek. "Then you will stay with me for a while at the new village." He told her.  
  
Back at camp Inuyasha sat in the empty field where Kagome's scent was still thick. 'Kagome, wherever you are, I hope you're happy. I realize now that I did have feelings for you, and I just didn't have the heart to say anything. I hope someday I'll be as happy as I'm sure she is now.' He thought, looking up to the sky. And he actually smiled.  
  
At another part of camp Sango and Miroku were in the bushes. (AN: I'm sure you have the brains to figure out why they would be in the bushes.)  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru flew into the sunset with Rin, in search of a new life, and new hopes. Inuyasha lost his cold exterior after that, learning that if you don't take life seriously, it could leave you on your ass. Miroku learned that he was only such a pervert to make the woman he really loved jealous. Sango now understood what Inuyasha learned, but also that your past is behind you, and people can change.  
  
Shippo knew that someday he would lead a story much like this one, and hopefully he would be wise enough to listen to his friends. And thought Kaede and Kikyou passed on, (AN: Yes, everybody, Kikyou went to hell and felt the pain of a thousand deaths for the rest of eternity) their memories still lingered among the villagers.  
  
'Maybe that's what life is about,' Kagome thought. 'Maybe life is a search for happiness, and not power. Love, and not corruption.'  
  
(To all who liked this story, the sequel will begin soon! Ja for now!) 


End file.
